marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinako Ichimonji
Hinako Ichimonji (born 10 October 1995), human, is the Drama Teacher Assistant and Kamen Rider Nigo, the second Showa Era Rider. The youngest of the group, Hinako is close friends with Sakura and Seki, her predecessor and successor. History (Pre High School Days) Born in a fishing village of Hokkaido, Hinako moved to Tokyo in hope of a better education and attended Nintendo Elementary. When she entered the middle school section, Hinako found her own Rider Pass and boarded the DenLiner to the time where Japan was protected by Kamen Rider Ichigo. Posing as a investigator, Hinako met Sakura during one of her investigations of Shocker and witnessed Sakura transform, which resulted in some of her friends being attacked by Shocker. Choosing to help them, Hinako revealed her skill in Judo and karate, proving herself to be skillful in combat. Doctor Shinagami took a interest in her and ordered her to be captured so she could become 'The Next'. However, before Shocker scientists could brainwash her, Sakura appeared and save her as well as her sanity. When Sakura left the past to protect the present, Hinako became her successor and protected the past on her own, heading back to the present every once in a while to continue her studies. Some time later, Sakura returned from her travels, then the two fought against Shocker to defeat the evil organization. The two had become well-established as Riders, being called the Double Riders. This time, Hinako left the past to finish her schooling, but returned to help Sakura fight against the Gel-Shocker. Not much longer, Seki Kazami had appeared to them, begging them to turn her into a Kamen Rider like them. Much like Sakura, Hinako had refused at first but when Seki proved her skill to them, Hinako and Sakura turned her into Kamen Rider V3. Seeing that her successor would protected the past, thirteen year old Hinako put away her Driver and continued her schooling. High School Days Personality As the youngest of the Showa Era Rider, Hinako is a bit more wild than her predecessor, Sakura, or Seki, her successor. While her experience and time as Kamen Rider Nigo has given her wisdom and knowledge, Hinako tends not to be so serious as Seki or so reserved as Sakura, choosing to be more cheerful and happy, thinking about the positive. Appearance Hinako has short black hair and light cinmamon brown eyes. She often wears the clothes that Sakura had bought while traveling the world, mixing the style with some of her items to make a unique appearance when she heads to the school to teach. Being the successor to the original Kamen Rider, Hinako's Rider outfit closely resembles Sakura's. While transformed, Hinako wears a green shirt with black short sleeves that lined with white. Like Sakura, Hinako wears a red scarf around her neck, her hands are covered by the red gloves she wears. She wears her Driver around her waist to keep her shirt in place, underneath is a pair of black shorts with white lines. On her feet is red boots. Trivia *Like her friends, Hinako is a female version of Hayato Ichimonji, the original Kamen Rider Nigo. But while Sakura and Seki are closer in age to their original counterpart, Hinako doesn't share much of her original counterpart. *Her original counterpart was a photographer while Hinako is a teacher assistant. Category:Characters